Pink Is For Girls
by ziva2012
Summary: The final story in the Colors of Love series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pink Is For Girls

Chapter one

Sam had just completed her last day in the lab in the community of Tok'ona. Now she would have four months of maternity leave, for which she was very thankful. She was just plain tired of lugging all the extra weight around all the time. She had put on more weight than with she had with her first child, and now her back hurt, her feet hurt and she had been having contractions for the past few days, although she hadn't mentioned them to Jack. Her OBGYN said she wasn't concerned about them, as long as Sam took it easy until the baby was born. So, since she knew Jack would worry needlessly, Sam had decided not to tell him. But she did have some other news for him, and she hoped he'd be happy about it.

Jack, who had managed to retire even earlier than planned, had already fallen into a routine, having dinner on the table for her each night when she arrived home. 'At least she no longer has to walk in all that mud,' he thought happily as he looked out the window of their new two-bedroom apartment at the newly paved street.

Sam had invented a surfacing material from some new minerals found on Egeria, and already there were ten miles of the stuff laid down inside and outside the compound, which they were actually calling a town now. The only road outside the perimeter fence was the one that lead to a nearby lake and also to the base of their mountain...the place where Jack was building their new house.

He looked up when he heard the door opening. "Hey, there, beautiful!" he cried as he hurried over to welcome her home from work. 'She really is beautiful,' he thought as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her as closely as her growing belly would allow.

"Nice of you to say that, Jack, but I certainly don't feel very beautiful," Sam groaned as he walked with her to the table. "And I look like a beached whale!"

"I love whales, Sam, but believe me, I see no similarities between my beautiful wife and a leviathan of the deep!. In fact, you always look great!" he assured her. He knew that women became insecure about their appearance when they were pregnant, and Sam had been no different. To combat her insecurities he always tried to make her feel special. And that's what he did now. She sunk gratefully into a chair and watched quietly as he dropped down, albeit cautiously, onto one knee in front of her. After removing her regulation boots and massaging her feet in his large hands, Jack helped her into her house shoes. Then he got up and went to the stove.

"So what did you do today?" she asked, looking around the room. Everything was dust-free and tidy, and the only things laying out were a legal pad and some of Jack's magazines on the sofa.. She suspected they were copies of "Astronomy Monthly", which were about the only thing he read...with the exception of a few particular comic books, and an occasional copy of USA Today when he could get one.

"I've been planning our wedding! I contacted everyone on Earth, and I ordered the bcake/b !" Jack told her with a pleased grin on his face.

"I just bet you did! I hope we don't get stuck with a lot of extra cake this time," she remarked and then wished she hadn't. The last time they had planned their wedding, it had been canceled because of a fight they'd had. She had forgotten to cancel the cake, and so even after offering it to everyone on base, they'd had to throw most of it out. Apparently the Tok'ra didn't have a sweet tooth.

"No way, Sam! This time nothing is going to keep me from making you my wife," he vowed as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Besides, everyone said they're coming! We wouldn't want to disappoint our friends, now would we?" he asked, winking at her as he set a basket of hot, fresh cinnamon rolls on the table.

God, one thing the man could do really well was cook! Well, maybe not just ione/i thing, she thought wickedly. But the good cooking definitely had something to do with her significant weight gain, she decided with a frown. Her doctor had even threatened to hospitalize her, if she didn't behave herself!

"No, I certainly don't plan on disappointing them, but things do have a way of happening to us," she said with a smirk. They were getting along much better lately, so she felt that teasing him now wouldn't make him jump to the wrong conclusion, as it had done a few months ago. Jack certainly seemed to be more confident about their relationship now, she thought to herself. Where as, for months during and after her affair with Martouf, he had literally shied away from anything personal between her and him. Heck, for months he didn't even speak to her!

'I'm sure my carrying his baby must have something to do with his level of confidence,' she thought briefly.

"Oh, and Teal'c's bringing his wife and daughter. And guess what?" Jack asked her, his excitement obvious.

"What?" She loved seeing Jack feeling so excited and happy about something. There had been far too many times when he'd been worried or depressed, and knowing she had caused much of his pain over the last two years made her feel terrible. She quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Teal'c, Shan'auc, and their baby daughter Shay'la are going to be living here full time!"

She had never met Teal'c's wife, but she had heard that the Jaffa woman was very beautiful and that she and Teal'c had met when they were just children. But at an early age Shan'auc had become a temple priestess, forbidden to marry, and he had become a warrior, sworn to protect and defend their god Apophis. But when they had discovered, thanks to the Tauri, that their god was nothing but an alien life form with no power of its own, the Jaffa of Teal'c's planet had slain their would-be god and had joined forces with the Tauri in order to free anyone oppressed by the Goa'uld. At General Hammond's invitation, Teal'c had brought his new bride to live at the SGC just the year before, and now they had a two-month-old daughter.

Jack continued to fill her in on the news. "Apparently Teal'c has been in discussions for quite some time with the President and High Councilman Malek. They've agreed to accept his proposal that he live here with a group of Jaffa warriors and their families. They will stay here in the compound for now. But if everything goes well, they will be allowed to build their own community later on. And they may be offered full citizenship on Egeria once they have proven themselves to be upstanding citizens. Isn't that great?"

"It's wonderful! But sort of surprising," Sam commented. Jack had been thinking the same thing, but then General Hammond had suggested that perhaps the Tok'ra were hoping to strike up more than a political or military alliance with the likable Jaffa.

"George thinks they may have an ulterior motive. As you know, the Tok'ra are always looking for new hosts and for people willing to marry their kind. He thinks the Tok'ra are looking at the Jaffa as possible mates. Which reminds me, the Tok'ra fleet arrives on Saturday, you know. I had really hoped they wouldn't get here until after the wedding," Jack commented. He didn't say it, but Sam knew exactly iwho/i he was thinking about.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "It'll be okay," she said simply, but Jack knew what she was trying to say. Even if Jacob were among the Tok'ra settlers arriving on Egeria, he and Sam would stick together. Sam had chosen him over her father, and Jack believed that she would never go back on her promise.

Jack put a glass of milk on the table in front of her, saying, "Drink." Sam just rolled her eyes at him. He was worse than a mother hen when it came to her health and the health of their unborn baby!

Jack watched her out of the corner of his eye from the kitchen. He was very glad that they had a herd of cattle on Egeria now, making it much easier to meet the growing needs of the families in Tok'ona; their baby was among twenty-some that were expected this spring. Now they didn't have to send to Earth every few days for fresh milk and butter. Sam had even been able to design a small pasteurization machine that was just large enough to handle the milk they produced. It made Jack smile when he thought about the family of dairy farmers they'd had to recruit in order to make the farm possible. His grandparents would have been amused to know that these doctors and scientists needed the knowledge of simple people like them to get along...even out here zillions of miles from Earth.

Sam sipped her milk as she watched Jack dish out the food. She knew how lucky she was to have him, and she thanked her lucky stars each day that he had been able to forgive her stupidity and careless treatment of his heart. At least her short-lived affair had produced something good! Their daughter Malinda was still at their neighbors' apartment, where she had spent part of the day playing with their children. They sometimes preferred to eat dinner first before going after her. That way they had time to really talk to one another, which was something they had failed to do in the past. They were both determined that their relationship would last this time.

"I have to admit that I'm glad my maternity leave is finally here," she said as he set a dinner plate down in front of her. It contained a large helping of macaroni and cheese, applesauce and fresh green peas. Jack knew the combination was one of her favorites and that she considered it 'comfort food', so she smiled at his thoughtfulness. But it was such a large helping! What was the man trying to do to her!

"If I eat all of this, I will look like a whale!" she cried. She could barely get near the table as it was!

"Sorry. It's okay if you don't eat all of it. You need to save room for dessert!" he said, pointing at the cinnamon rolls with his fork. Sam just rolled her eyes at him again and dug in. When he was pouring her a cup of freshly brewed, decaffeinated coffee to go with her cinnamon roll, she surprised him with her news.

"By the way, I found out today that we're having a daughter, Jack." Jack recovered just in time to set the coffee carafe down without dropping it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The arrival of the Tok'ra fleet had been exciting, with all of the community coming out to greet them at the new landing site. Since his accident there the year before, Jack had been out to the site many more times, but he'd always worn his protective helmet. He also avoided the upper roadway, even though he did miss the view, opting instead to take the new road that led directly down into the valley.

Jack held Mellie and stood next to Sam as they watched the first two ships land. She was wearing her maternity dress blues with a shiny oak leaf pinned on her jacket, and Jack thought she made a fine looking Lt. Colonel, even with the huge bulge at her waistline! The passengers stepping out hesitantly, as they set nervous eyes on the planet that was to be their new home. These people had lived beneath the surface of many planets, but never...in their collective memory...had they ever lived on the surface of one!

The first Tok'ra to disembark were members of the High Council, some of whom Sam and Jack had met before, like Councilor Malek and of course Grand Councilor Garshaw. Along with them were scientists and educators, and among those was an archaeologist/scientist that they had never met before, but whom Jack found particularly interesting. Jack found out her name was Freya, and the snake's name was Anise.

As the council members were greeted by the new commander of the Tauri/Tok'ra community, newly appointed General William Reynolds, Jack and Sam introduced themselves to the other new arrivals.

"Retired General Jack O'Neill at your service, Ma'am," he said, bowing his head slightly at Freya. The snake responded verbally, as Freya held out her hand. Jack willingly took the offered hand in one of his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, General. We have heard so many good things about you," she enthused, and Jack's face split into a shit-eating grin. Sam knew what that silly expression on Jack's face meant, and quickly moved to intercede, before this gorgeous alien woman got any ideas about setting her hooks into him.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter...Dr. Carter...soon to be O'Neill," she rattled off. "I'm in charge of scientific and technological research, and this is our daughter...the General's and mine. "Well sort of. We're engaged," she blabbered, not able to restrain herself.

'God, is this pregnancy turning me into a possessive bitch and a blithering idiot as well!' Sam swore to herself.

Jack gave her a critical scowl that said, "Too much information, Carter!"

"I have heard many fine things about you as well, Colonel Carter," the skimpily clad alien replied politely. She glanced down quickly at Sam's belly and then turned her attention back to Jack, who was still holding Freya's hand. "So General, when do I get that tour of your...er...facility?"

Sam literally reached out and grabbed his arm, digging her nails in until he let go.

"Ow!" he yelped as he pulled his hand free from the Tok'ra's embrace. "Actually, it's not imy/i facility anymore, but I'd be..." But Jack didn't get a chance to complete his offer.

"Sorry, but we've got to mingle," Sam said hastily as she took his arm and pulled him toward some of the other new arrivals.

Jack obediently moved along, while Anise spoke to her host. "That human male is very attractive. I wonder if Col. Carter is capable of satisfying him, particularly now that she is so encumbered by her pregnancy," she commented. Freya looked down at the ground, glad that no one else could hear Anise but her. Freya found her symbiote's attraction to General O'Neill to be very embarrassing.

Four days later Sam and Jack were expecting another group of people to arrive on Egeria. But this time it was their friends and wedding guests from Earth, and they were arriving via the stargate, and not all at the same time. Daniel and Janet got to Tok'ona early in the day, because they were both playing a big part in the wedding. Janet was to be Sam's Maid of Honor, which was no surprise to anyone. Daniel still hadn't gotten over the shock that Jack had asked him to be his Best Man.

The two women were in the master bedroom of the two-bedroom apartment getting dressed in their wedding finery.

"I bet this apartment is working out a lot better for you," Janet commented as she put another rhinestone clip in Sam's hair. Janet had helped Sam sweep the sides up and back and was pinning the golden tresses in place. With the new, longer length that she was wearing it these days, Janet thought Sam looked more like 26 rather than 36. The lucky woman!

Sam knew that Janet was referring to the fact that up until six weeks ago, Mellie had slept in their bedroom, which made having loud, crazy sex a very difficult thing to do. Although they had sometimes managed it anyway!

"It will be great when the baby comes to have the extra room, but so far it hasn't really made much difference. At least not in our sex life. The truth is I just don't feel like doing it much lately. I'm just so fat!" Sam cried. "I mean look at me! I look terrible!"

"I bet Jack doesn't think so," Janet said, rolling her eyes and grinning at Sam in the dresser mirror.

Sam chuckled. "No, I don't suppose he does. In fact he always seems to want sex. But I just don't feel like it anymore," Sam said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry; you'll get those cravings back. You're just going through a hormonal shift. Once the baby's here and you've had time to heal, you'll be back to your old self. I guaranty it!"

"Will you swear on your physician's oath?" Sam asked playfully.

"On my oath!" Janet replied with a grin. "Now come on. We've got only an hour before we have to be at the chapel. Let's get you into your dress." Sam groaned at the thought of how she would look in it. 'Janet will look precious in the rose pink, waltz-length gown that she'll be wearing, but no amount of fancy clothing could make my body look nice,' Sam worried.

Meanwhile the groom and the his best man were at the community center. They were already dressed in their dark gray suits and were supervising some last minute preparations for the party. Sam's staff had decorated the place the night before. The tables and chairs were all set out, and everything look pretty good, Jack thought as he surveyed the big room. He still couldn't believe that in less than two hours he and Sam would be here celebrating their marriage. After all of the problems they'd had and the tough times they'd gone through, he was almost afraid to accept that this was finally going to happen.

"Okay, Jack, let's get over to the chapel and see if anyone has arrived yet," Daniel suggested, seeing Jack's pale countenance. He could tell when Jack was nervous, and he prayed that his friend wouldn't get cold feet and do something stupid...like back out.

"Alright. I guess it is that time, isn't it," Jack commented nervously. He followed along behind Daniel, feeling as though his feet weren't even touching the ground. 'Is this really happening today, or am I still in that coma and stuck in one of my dreams?' he asked himself.

Jack shook himself mentally, telling himself to snap out of it. Then, in order to ground himself, he began to think about his plans for their honeymoon. Jack's staff, from when he had been commander of the settlement, had volunteered to construct a sort of encampment up on their mountain, where he and Sam would spend three glorious days away from every responsibility. And the only problem Jack was still trying to solve was how to get her up there; it had been weeks since she could manage the steep trail up to their little glen.

But suddenly Jack's worries about the honeymoon took a back seat, as he was met at the door of the chapel by General Jacob Carter, who he hadn't seen since before Mellie was born. Jack thought the phrase 'loaded for bear' pretty much described Jacob's expression as he moved toward Jack.

"Well, Jack, you must be feeling pretty smug about now. You've gotten everything you wanted, haven't you?"

"General Carter, I don't think this is the time or the place for..." Daniel began, but Jack raised a hand and cut him off.

"It's okay, Daniel," was all Jack said to him. But Jack's look said, "You don't have to help me fight my battles anymore."

"Jacob, I'd be happy to have a talk with you, but not here. Why don't we go out back, where we can talk undisturbed. 'And without anyone hearing or watching...just in case I decide to knock your teeth down your throat,' Jack thought to himself.

"I'd like that, Jack," Jacob said calmly, and the two men walked around the side of the small, clapboard building, leaving Daniel standing there looking very worried.

The multi-denominational chapel had been constructed to look like a nineteenth century Christian church on Earth, including a bell tower. And everyone had been glad to see that it was not just a plain concrete and metal building like the others in the compound. But it was small compared to most churches on Earth, and it took no time at all for the two adversaries to reach the rear of the building. 

"I'm really surprised to see you here today, Jacob. We haven't seen you in a long time." And Jack had hoped not to see him today as well! Jacob Carter had always been a thorn in his side, and Jack wasn't about to let him ruin their wedding day.

"YOU haven't seen me in quite a while, Jack, but Sam has. You didn't really believe that she'd abandon her father for you, now did you? We've seen each other twice in the past three months, and we write back and forth regularly," Jacob added, a smug smile on his face.

Jack was so startled by this revelation that he didn't quite know what to say. When they'd postponed the wedding, Sam had vowed not to speak to Jacob until he accepted Jack. He had no idea that Sam and Jacob had seen each other recently. Jack had already decided that Jacob had been messing with Sam's head during that whole Martouf thing, and he was certain the whole postponing the wedding thing was just an excuse to give him more time to work on Sam...to someone talk her into leaving him. It obviously hadn't worked, but Jack did have to wonder how much crap she was having to take from the man!

Where and when they had gotten together was something he was curious about. But more than feeling curious, he was feeling hurt...hurt that Sam would lie to him. Well, she hadn't really lied to him, he thought, trying to be fair. What she had done was avoid telling him. That wasn't the same as lying. Or was it?

"What's the matter, Jack? Is your wife-to-be keeping secrets from you? Sam wouldn't do that, would she? Oh, wait! She had a secret affair with Martouf, didn't she? I bet that surprised you as well, didn't it?" Jacob asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Shut up, old man, before I shut you up," Jack growled. He'd had enough of this man's evil remarks, and he wanted him to stop...right the hell now! But Jacob wasn't about to back down now that he had Jack at a disadvantage.

"I can see that I've upset you. I won't say I'm sorry, Jack, but I will suggest that perhaps you should stop and consider just exactly who it is you're intending to marry."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jack asked, his fists clinching and un-clinching at his sides.

"I'm simply saying that no matter how wonderful my daughter is, Samantha Carter is not the person you think she is. She's willful, stubborn, ambitious, and very smart. ...a lot smarter than you, Jack. She and Martouf had a lot in common. But you! I bet you don't understand even half of what she tells you about her work. She must hate that you can't even share in her triumphs in the lab."

"Oh, and I had to laugh when she told me you want five or six kids. Boy have you got the wrong girl! If you think my daughter is interested in devoting that much time to parenting, or is going to put anything or anyone before her career, then you're sorely mistaken. That reminds me, did she tell you she considered aborting this baby, because she wasn't ready for another one so soon after having Martouf's child?" Seeing Jack's astonished expression, he continued to hit the man while he was down. "In fact, she told me she didn't think she could handle another child."

Jack had just stood there, his anger boiling to the point where he was about to deck the old guy. But the last couple of sentences took the wind out of his sails. He just stood there looking defeated. If it were true...

"Sorry to have to be the one to tell you, Jack," Jacob added, and then he turned and walked away.

General Hammond, along with Teal'c, Shan'auc and their baby daughter, had arrived and were standing on the front porch of the little church, when General Carter walked up and joined them. George thought it was great that his old friend looked so happy, and he hoped that meant that Jacob had changed his mind about his daughter marrying Jack O'Neill.

The group was met by other guests from Earth and many from Tok'ona, and slowly they began to go inside the chapel, where they were escorted to their seats by Daniel Jackson and Charlie Kawalsky.

As the time for the ceremony grew closer, everyone went inside and got seated. About one hundred guests filled the little chapel, waiting patiently for the bride and groom to arrive. Cassie had been allowed to travel through the gate, but for security reasons could not bring her boyfriend, a fact that had her in an obvious foul mood. Tech. Harriman sat next to the young teen, his eyes warily seeking out Cassie's face every few seconds, as though he thought her head might explode...or at the very least spin all the way around. General Hammond sat in the front row on the bride's side, a space next to him where Jacob Carter would sit once he'd walked Sam down the aisle.

In the first row on the groom's side were seated Majors Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti and their families. Also on the groom's side were Teal'c and his family; the leader of the Free Jaffa, Master Bra'tac; and the Tok'ra High Council members. The latter were a group of invitees which Jack had adamantly objected to. But since they were considered guests of some standing in the community, Jack had lost the fight to have them omitted from the guest list. Also among the guests who had come from Earth were Tech. Sgt. Samuel 'Sly' Siler, and several nurses who worked for Janet and had known both Sam and Jack since the beginning of the SGC.

Daniel, who had greeted many of the people arriving for the big day, had finally taken his place at the altar, and now he was beginning to worry. He hadn't seen Jack in over half an hour, and he'd been so busy talking with and seating the guests, that he'd not had time to go and look for him. He was somewhat relieved to see Jacob Carter looking relaxed and uninjured, but even that didn't ease Daniel's worried mind completely. Where was Jack?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Daniel kept looking at his watch, and by the time it was five minutes before the ceremony to begin, he decided he had to go look for Jack. Trying to not draw attention to himself, he turned and slipped out the side door at the front of the chapel. It didn't take him long to discover that Jack was not behind the church, or anywhere else in sight! Daniel ran around to the front of the church and found Jacob, Sam and Janet standing in the foyer. They were obviously ready to begin walking down the aisle. Daniel hated to be the one to tell Sam that Jack wasn't there, but he felt he had no choice in the matter.

"Daniel, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be at the altar," Janet said nervously, her brow furrowing with worry.

'Oh, God, what's wrong?' Sam thought, but she didn't utter a word. Jacob just stood there next to his daughter with a peculiar smile on his face.

Just as Daniel opened his mouth to speak, Jack came rushing in through the front door, jerked open the chapel door and disappeared inside without looking at anyone or saying a word. Daniel sputtered an apology and then opened the door and followed his friend up the aisle to the altar. He didn't see the angry, frustrated look on Jacob Carter's face, or hear the words that followed between him and Sam.

Jack had spent the last half hour thinking about everything that Jacob had said to him. He knew that some of it was true. He wasn't as smart as Sam. She did probably wish she could talk to him about stuff at work, but realized he wouldn't understand it. And he knew she was independent, willful and stubborn. He wasn't so sure about the ambitious part. 'If she was ambitious, she would probably be commander here by now! She certainly has the brains for it,' he thought with pride. And that was the thing; he WAS proud of her. Very proud. And he liked the idea of being married to someone of whom he could be proud.

As for the kid thing, it hurt to think she had told her father that she didn't want anymore kids. Hell, it even hurt to think she had been writing to Jacob and seeing him behind his back. But he figured he could put the blame for that on himself; Sam probably didn't tell him, because she was afraid of how he'd react. That she felt she wasn't cut out to be a mother, Jack already knew. That she had actually consider aborting his baby, he truly didn't believe. He knew Sam better than that. He knew she loved this baby. He had heard her talking to it, and he had seen how excited she got when they talked about names. But if she really didn't want anymore after this one, then that would be fine with him. He just wanted her, not anyone else. He didn't want her to try and be something she was not. He loved her the way she was, and that was why he was here now and why he wasn't going to let Jacob ruin their wedding day.

As Janet arrived to take her place opposite the men, they both noticed she had a peculiar look on her face. The wedding march seemed to be starting all over again, and Daniel was just beginning to worry that now something had happened to Sam, when he finally saw her and Jacob standing in the doorway. Jack looked past the rising crowd to Sam. He thought she had never looked more beautiful, and he thought Jacob had never looked more discouraged and unhappy. 'Score one for O'Neill!' Jack had cheered on the inside.

There were quite a few people dancing, including Janet and Daniel who really seemed to be taking their romance up a notch. Janet, whose feet had been hurting since before the ceremony, had taken off her six-inch heels and was actually standing on Daniel's feet as they moved around the dance floor. The petite brunette had both arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist. And every couple of minutes they would kiss and look dreamily into each other's eyes.

It wasn't until they were dancing that Jack found out what had happened just before Sam walked down the aisle. They were dancing what they had decided would be their last dance before they left to change for their honeymoon, when Jack commented on the fact that Sam's father had left right after the ceremony. He figured he knew why, but he wondered why Sam didn't seem to be upset about it.

"Jacob left awfully fast," Jack commented into Sam's right ear as they moved slowly around the dance floor.

"Yes, he did," was all she said.

"Any idea why?" he asked, fishing to see if she knew about the conversation between her father and him. He was certain that Jacob had said something to her before the ceremony, and Jack wanted to know about that conversation as well!

"I think you know why, Jack. He came here to try and talk me out of marrying you. He was disappointed when he didn't succeed," she said.

"I could tell. What did he say exactly?"

"Oh, you know...the usual. How we are not compatible, you're too old for me, etc., etc."

He wondered why Jacob hadn't brought up their age difference with him, but he guessed it really didn't matter now. Jack had been pleasantly surprised that her father hadn't announced, in front of the entire group, that he knew of a reason that the two should not marry. Jack had held his breath through that part of the ceremony. After it passed and he breathed a sigh of relief, Jack wondered if maybe Jacob wasn't as much of an ogre as Jack had thought!

"Hmmm. Is that all he said?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much."

"And what did you say to him?" Sam hadn't mentioned the subject of kids just now, but Jack figured they could talk about them some other time. And besides, they did already have one lovely daughter and another one the way!

"Well obviously I told him I wasn't going to change my mind," Sam replied, grinning at him. "Jack, I've got the man I want, and no one is going to convince me I've made a bad choice...not even my father!"

"I'm glad, Sam. Really glad," Jack told her as he kissed her cheek. "Did he tell you he'd already talked to me?" Sam pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"No! When?"

"About a half hour before the ceremony." They danced without talking for a minute, and then Sam pulled back again and looked at him.

"Is that why you were so late? Did he say something to make you have second thoughts, Jack?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"I did spend some time thinking about everything he said to me. But I decided that I think you're worth the risk, even if you're not perfect," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I guess I should be thankful that you decided to take a chance on me," she said, faking offense, but he could see a smile playing at he corners of her mouth.

"Me too! I'm sure your father was pretty good at pointing out my faults to you, and I know that I have an awful lot of them, Sam. So I'm really glad you decided to give me a chance too." They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then they stopped dancing and kissed...one long drawn-out embrace that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and watch. The entire room broke into applause, and then the song was over.

Two hours later Jack and Sam were changed into BDUs, which he told Sam were perfect for what he had planned for their transportation. She just looked at him curiously. He had been like a kid, planning their honeymoon trip behind her back and not willing to tell her anything about it. So she had played along, but she was getting very anxious to know where they were going.

"Okay, I'm all ready! I just hope we're not going on a mission," she joked, "because I can tell you for certain that I won't be much help if we have to run from any irate natives."

Jack laughed. "No, I promise there won't be any irate natives. Come on, honey. Let's go," he coaxed her as they left their apartment. Mellie had already been dropped off at the sitter's apartment, so now all they had to do was take their duffel bags and get on their way.

Thanks to Bill Reynolds, Jack's replacement, they had the use of an ATV to get them up to their campsite. That had been one worry that Jack was happy he'd solved. Now he just had to pray that Sam would enjoy his little surprise. As soon as they got on the four-wheeled vehicle and headed in the direction of their mountain, Sam leaned over and shouted in Jack's ear.

"We're going to the mountain?"

"Yes!" he shouted back over the roar of the engine.

"But Jack, the house hasn't even been started yet!" Was there something he wasn't telling her? She knew he couldn't have built the house without her knowing about it. They could probably sleep outside, she figured, since none of those large predators had been seen for the past year, but still...

"You worry too much!" he shouted back. Sam just hung on and waited patiently to see what Jack had in mind. But when they passed the turn that would take them to where their house was going to be built, and began climbing the steep path up to the place where they'd first made love on Egeria, Sam could stand being quiet no longer.

"Jack, are we going where I think we're going?" The sun was beginning to set, and Sam was beginning to hope that Jack had thought this through. It was still the summer season here, so at least it wouldn't get very cold at night. But she also wondered about bathroom facilities, water and other things! A pregnant woman without toilet tissue and a place to sit down was not something she liked to consider!

"Yup! But I said don't worry!"

"But Jack, I can't sleep on the ground in my condition! You know how much my back has been hurting lately," she worried aloud.

"I know!" was all he said, and so she just held on tight to his waist and waited. In just a few minutes they arrived in the little hidden space near the summit. Sam had always thought of it as a magical place...the kind of place she'd read about in legends as a child. She could almost imagine that fairies lived here. Well usually when they'd come up here that was the feeling she had gotten, but today her impression of the secluded little valley was somewhat different. It had changed...big time!

Today there was a tent at one end of the grassy area. And in the center there was a wooden platform, and all around the platform were tall, flaming torches sticking up out of the ground. And there sitting on the platform was a large bed. Not a military-issue cot, but a real bed! And on the bed were white linens, including a fluffy comforter and four plump pillows. And also on the wooden platform was a table and two chairs. The table was covered in a white linen cloth, and on it sat plates, silverware and glasses. Sam stood next to the platform and stared, astonished by what she saw.

"You did all of this for me?" she asked him.

"Well, I did have a little help. But I planned it all...down to each item of food that we'll be eating. By the way, dinner was just delivered a few minutes before we left to come up here, so I think we'd better eat it while it's hot," Jack suggested.

Sam looked at him with love in her eyes as she accepted his hand. Then he guided her up onto the platform and over to one of the chairs. After she was seated, he opened a bottle of sparkling water and poured some into their glasses. He had decided that if she couldn't drink alcohol, then he wouldn't either!

Next he went to the insulated boxes which sat to one side of the table and took out two salad plates, setting them down on the table. As they ate they looked at the sky, a few stars making an early appearance in the blue-blackness. After the green salads, Jack got out the main course, which consisted of filet mignon steaks prepared medium well, and baked potatoes with real butter, sour cream and chives on the side. When Sam had eaten every last bite of her steak and most of the potato, he placed a pink bakery box on the table and opened it. Inside were two huge slices of cheesecake, and in a separate container was the strawberry topping which Jack poured over her slice. When it came to cheesecake, he was a purist!

When they were finished, Sam pushed her chair back from the table and groaned.

"Oh, my God, Jack," Sam said, her hands rubbing her belly. "I'm sorry, but don't think I can make it to the bed, let alone have sex with you tonight. I'm positively stuffed!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, tonight I promise to do all the work," Jack assured her, lifting his right eyebrow provocatively as he winked at her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When he promised to do all the work, Sam didn't doubt that Jack would be as good as his word.

By the time he led her to the big bed at the center of the platform, the sky was inky black and sprinkled with twinkling stars. Jack quickly undressed his bride and then told her to crawl under the pristine bed covers. Following his orders Sam lay in bed and watch as Jack removed his clothing, taking what seemed to her to be an excruciatingly lengthy amount of time. Sam was surprised to find that the full feeling from the wonderful meal they had just shared was quickly dissipating, and she found herself becoming aroused as she watched her husband shed his clothing. Jack had such a nice body for a man his age...for a man of any age, she thought as her eyes surveyed his tall, lean form. His balls hung heavy between his firm shapely thighs, and his long, thick cock beckoned to her enticingly as he climbed onto the bed.

"Hurry up, husband," she murmured, reaching out with both arms toward him. Jack chuckled at her impatience, slipping between her arms which immediately clung to his neck, her fingers threading through his hair to caress his head. He put one arm under her head and the other around her waist, pulling her toward him until her belly was pressed tightly against him. She threw her outer leg up over his hip, and then giggled.

"There's no way we can get close enough like this," she laughed, and he kissed her on the mouth lightly before turning the kiss into a passionate embrace, his tongue plundering her teeth, her gums, palate, her entire mouth. When he broke off the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and spoke softly, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Oh, I'll figure out something. What say you lay back and let ole Jack do a little exploring first," he suggested.

"Where does ole Jack want to go exploring:?" Sam asked teasingly. She knew damned well what he had in mind as she fell onto her back. Jack just chuckled as he moved down her body, covering her swollen breasts with reverent kisses as he settled between her spread thighs.

Because of her heavy work load after giving birth to Mellie, she hadn't nursed her, but she planned to nurse this baby, if only her nipples would cooperate! Lately they'd been very sensitive and sometimes downright painful, and she'd had to remind Jack of that fact a few times, on the rare occasion when they'd made love. Bless him, even though she hadn't been very obliging lately when it came to having sex, tonight he was obviously treating her with great care and understanding, and his thoughtfulness brought tears to her eyes.

"It's okay, honey, you can suck them if you want," she said reassuringly, as she clutched at his head. Reveling in the fact that they were finally husband and wife, she was feeling particularly aroused tonight, and she suddenly didn't care if what Jack did to her hurt or not! She wanted him to suck her...fuck her hard...use her body any way he wanted! She was his now...forever and always...and she wanted him to know it!

"You sure?" he asked, as he laved her nipples gently with his tongue, his hands cupping both breasts to feel the weight of them. Then he nuzzled them and kissed the valley in between, his face almost hidden between her large creamy globes.

"Yes, Jack! I'm yours now! Do whatever you want to me!" she hissed as her arousal grew. To draw him closer, Sam put her legs over the backs of his thighs as he leaned on his elbows to keep from crushing their unborn child. He lowered his head as he closed his thin sculpted lips around one turgid nipple, sucking the firm pink nubbin into his warm mouth, while his tongue laved back and forth over the tender tip. Sam groaned, sending a signal to Jack's erection. It twitched in response, tickling her inner thigh.

"Take more of me into your mouth, Jack," she urged, and Jack did as she asked, opening his mouth to surround the darker pink areola. He sucked in hard and Sam arched under him, her fingers unwittingly pulling his hair.

"Oh, God, yes!" she cried as she felt the pleasurable pain shoot directly from her teat to her pussy. She had already been wet, but now she felt the warm fluids literally gush out of her sex as her climax neared its peak. Jack switched to the other breast, giving the nipple the same treatment. Sam came suddenly with a joyful cry, her unexpected climax surprising both of them. Jack held her, his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as her whole body shook with the force of her release.

"Oh, wow! Jack that was awesome!" Sam cried out.

"Good one?" he asked, a smug smile on his handsome face. He knew it had been good. He just loved to hear her say it was so!

"Yes! I've never had an orgasm from just nipple stimulation alone!"

"Well, you know they say that a woman's breasts are much more sensitive when she's pregnant and nursing, and orgasms caused by stimulation of the breast at those times are said to be quite common and very strongly felt. Of course it will take a lot more study for me to determine if that claim is correct," Jack said, sounding as though he were a scientist conducting an experiment.

Sam giggled. "Did you really read that, Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes, I did actually. I've been reading up on pregnancy and in particular, breasts and nursing," he responded, resting his chin on her breastbone.

"Oh, you have, have you? And where have you been doing this reading?" She never saw him open a book, but he sure did love his astronomy magazines and his Simpson comic books!

Jack was moving down her body and under the covers now. His words, spoken against the skin of her belly, came out muffled. "On the internet," he replied, and Sam's mouth fell open as she laid her head back on the white fluffy pillow. Well, that certainly was surprising! She couldn't imagine Jack using the internet. In fact, other than occasionally seeing him type a report on the word processor program on his lap top, Sam never saw him using a computer! 'What other things don't I know about this man?' she wondered. But soon her mind turned to other more important things, like the feelings he was creating between her legs. She kept her hands in the silky hair of his head, the only part of him she could reach just now.

Ripples of warm tingling sensations radiated out from her pussy, as Jack's tongue found its way into every nook and cranny of her sex. Driven on by her moans and whispered pleas for more, he lapped at her juices as they ran down between the cheeks of her ass, dripping onto the bed below. Humming his approval he sucked her clit into his mouth, and the vibrations set her on the path to another orgasm. Knowing she just needed a little more to reach the point of no return, Jack thrust two fingers inside her and crooked them, hooking them behind her pubic bone. With unerring precision he massaged her G-spot bath and forth, sending her spiraling over the edge. Sam screamed his name, tears of joy and satisfaction streaming down her face. But when Jack's hand left her, he did not comfort on console her the loss of his touch.

Before her vaginal walls had stopped contracting, he pulled his fingers free. He removed the pillow from under her head and put it and another one under her hips, elevating her lower body for what was to come next. Then he lifted her legs, instructing her to hold them up and out, before he leaned over a bit, guiding his aching cock to her entrance. With his arms wrapped around her spread-eagled legs he pushed into her, imbedding all nine inches of his prodigious erection inside her hot pussy. Sam bent her knees over his shoulders in a more comfortable position, while resting her upper back and head on the bed. This was a position they hadn't tried before, but Sam was finding out already that she liked it, because she could feel the blunt end of his erection jabbing the front of her vaginal wall, including her G-spot, on each forward thrust.

Resting on both knees Jack used his butt muscles and the rocking of his hips to continue thrusting in and out of her tight hole, the tempo of his thrusts increasing as he felt the fire in his loins building to an almost unbearable pain. Unable to hold off any longer, Jack allowed himself to come, his cock jerking involuntarily as he grunted in satisfaction. When he was through he backed away, pulling his wet, semi-erect penis out of her. After reaching under the bed for a towel and some wet wipes and helping Sam to clean up a bit, Jack snuggled up behind her under the covers.

"Jack, thank you for all of this! Coming up here was an awesome idea!" she told him honestly.

"Good! I'm glad you liked it! But don't forget we've still got two more days up here," he said softly, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I can't wait to see what else you have planned," she said, and then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The newlyweds spent the next two days taking short rides on the ATV, eating, resting, gazing at the stars through Jack's new telescope, and of course fucking. The first afternoon they took a picnic lunch to the building site of their new home, and on the second day Jack took Sam to the nearby lake, where they swam in the nude. Finally, when it was time for them to go back to Tok'ona, they made a vow to come back to the place where they had honeymooned every year on their anniversary. And they decided to call the place Eden, because in a way their life together on Egeria had began here.

TBC

AN: If you would like to read all of this story now, as well as other stories I've written please go to my website, stargateforever .com Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

AN: If you would like to read this entire story and more, please go to my website: stargateforever .com Thanx!

The afternoon sun beat down on him as he checked the measurements of the concrete foundation. He made some notes on a pad of paper he carried with him. Jack was just putting the notes and the laser measurer into his back pack when he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. He looked toward the sound and saw a Jeep heading his way at break-neck speed. He recognized the driver; it was Teal'c. The Jeep skidded to a stop in the dirt not far from where Jack stood.

"O'Neill! You must come with me! Samantha needs you!" he called out from the open vehicle, his expression showing uncommon concern. Jack ran for the Jeep and climbed inside, tossing his pack into the back seat as Teal'c slammed the truck into first gear and roared off toward town. Jack hung on tightly to the door with one hand, his other hand clutching the seat, not in fear of Teal'c's driving abilities, but fearful of what he would find once he got back to town. Sam wasn't due for three weeks.

"What happened?" Jack asked loudly, trying to be heard above the sound of the engine.

"Samantha and Shan'auc were decorating the nursery, and I was playing with the children in the living room. Shan'auc called out to me. She said that Samantha could not stand. I saw that she was in great pain. I told Shan'auc to stay with the children, while I took Samantha to the hospital. The doctor said to find you as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, T, I'm sure glad you were there!"

To Jack the ten minute drive seemed to take forever, but finally they were pulling up in front of the infirmary.

"You go stay with Mellie!" Jack yelled as he jumped out and ran inside. Teal'c headed over to the apartment building to be with Shan'auc and the girls.

Jack couldn't believe how quiet the place was, even though normally he would have thought that was a good thing. Like Janet Frasier had always told him, a quiet infirmary meant that people were well and not in need of her services. Jack remembered her smile when she'd said it, which reminded him that he needed to contact her. He was certain that, if at all possible, Janet would come to be with Sam.

Finding no one at the nurses' desk in the front lobby, he hurried down the hallway to where he knew the baby nursery was located, impatiently pushing open doors to rooms as he searched for his wife. The rooms were empty. In the nursery he found one woman holding a baby, and he asked her about Sam. She pointed him to the far end of the wing to another desk, and this time there was someone there. A woman Jack recognized was sitting at the desk. It was Sam's OBGYN, Dr. Jane Vernon.

"Doctor! Where is Sam? Is she okay?" he asked. She stood up and walked around the desk, before speaking and taking his hand.

"General." People still were in the habit of calling him that, even though he'd been retired for months. "I'm glad you're here. Sam is experiencing some very strong contractions. But since she isn't due for several weeks, the baby is not in position to be born yet. I see from her records that she had a similar experience with Malinda, but that time they were able to induce labor?"

"Yah, that's right. So what are you going to do? Is there any way to stop the labor? I mean postpone it?" He had been reading a lot of things on the internet lately, including articles about possible birthing problems. He had hoped that none of them would happen with Sam this time, but apparently hoping didn't make it so.

"Yes, there are drugs that will sometimes slow down the contractions, but in Sam's case I'm not recommending that we use them."

"Why not? Wouldn't that be the best thing for the baby?"

"Normally I would say 'yes', but in Sam's case there may be a need to take the baby now. Sam's blood pressure is rising."

"How soon will you need to make a decision?" he asked, his face lined with worry. He knew the risks involved in any surgery, but he also knew that a sudden rise in blood pressure could be deadly. It meant that Sam could have a stroke!

"Very soon. I am going to check on her progress now. You may come inside in a couple of minutes." Jack nodded and followed Dr. Vernon a short distance down the hall, waiting outside the room until she stuck her head out and motioned to him. Then he cautiously stepped inside and walked quietly over to the only bed in the room. Sam looked pale and small as she lay there, lifting one hand slowly toward Jack. He took her fingers in his and squeezed gently, noticing the tear stains on her face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing going into labor this early?" he asked with a laugh as he continued to hold her hand. It had always been Jack's way to try and bring levity to a serious situation, and this time was no different. His attempt wasn't lost on Sam, but she didn't smile. Instead she looked very worried, which he knew was not a good thing for her or the baby.

"Come on, honey, give me a smile, won't you?" he said, bending down to place a kiss on her dry lips. He had been with her when Mellie was born, but this time she looked very different...more fragile and tired...and that had Jack very worried.

"Sorry, Jack, but I'm afraid there's something seriously wrong!" Suddenly her face morphed into a mask of pain, and Sam cried out. "Ahhhhhh! God, Jack, it hurts! Why does it hurt so much?" she asked, clutching her belly as she bent over in the bed.

Dr. Vernon had been taking Sam's blood pressure, but she dropped what she was doing and picked up the phone.

"Sam, I'm going to have you taken to delivery now. It's time your baby was born," Dr. Vernon said calmly. She gave some orders over the phone. Then she abruptly hung up and came around the bed, waving Jack toward her. He followed her to the door.

"You're going to do the surgery now?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yes, General. I have no choice." And then as she pulled him aside, just as the door opened and two orderlies rushed in with a gurney. As they stood back and watched the men move Sam from the bed to the stretcher she added in a hushed voice, "She's not dilating, and her pressure has risen dangerously high. You can wait outside the surgery. Someone will come out and get you ready, and then you can come inside." When Jack looked at her with a shocked expression, she continued. "You do want to see your daughter being born, don't you?"

"Yah, of course! I just never thought... Is the baby big enough to make it on her own?"

"I think she is. She's probably only about 5 pounds, but that's larger than a lot of babies who make it just fine. General, I know this isn't the way you expected things to go, and surgery sounds kind of scary, but I've performed a lot of these, so don't worry." And then Sam was being wheeled out of the room and down the hallway, with the doctor following along behind. Jack, who felt like he was in a fog, trailed after her.

Jack watched them wheel Sam through the big door, and then he sat outside in the hallway and waited, his mind going back to the day Malinda was born.

It had been the rainy season then, and Jack had carried Sam from his Jeep and into the new hospital, so she wouldn't have to walk in the mud. They had both been thankful that the new building had been completed well before Sam's due date, specially since the baby had decided to come early. They weren't even living together back then, but they had grown very close and were have sex regularly. Jack had been afraid that he'd done something to bring on her early labor, and now he wondered the same thing.

That time the doctor had given Sam a shot of something to hasten the contractions, and after that Mellie had been an easy delivery, arriving in only four hours. Jack had been with her the whole time, coaching Sam through the labor and holding her in the delivery room as Malinda came into the world. He could still remember the pride he felt when he held the baby; even though she was not his biological child, he had already come to love her as though she was.

"She looks like you, Sam," he had told her.

"She looks like her father," she had said, and Jack had to agree that there was something about her nose that did favor Martouf. But Jack didn't say it aloud, and he tried not to think about the father who would never see his daughter, as he laid the pink, squirming infant into Sam's arms.

Suddenly a nurse was there for him, and he stood up. She helped him into a blue paper gown, hat and mask, and then she held open the door to the surgery and urged him to go inside. Jack entered slowly, looking around at the surreal scene. The thing he noticed the most was the blood and the open incision. Jack looked at Sam's face but couldn't see much of it, her mouth and nose being covered with a mask, and there were tubes and lead wires coming from several places on her body. All in all the scene looked like something out of an episode of ER, and it scared the bejeezus out of him.

The same nurse who had helped him get dressed in the sanitary apparel stood next to him and urged him to move closer by placing her hand in the middle of his back and giving him a gentle nudge. Then Dr. Vernon looked up and spoke to him.

"General, your daughter is about to be born. As soon as I lift her out, you can cut the umbilical if you'd like," she said, and another nurse handed him a scissors. Jack held them, his hand surprisingly steady under the circumstance. He had seen many things, including a few surgeries and births in his time, but he'd never seen a baby leave her mother's body in this manner.

Dr. Vernon reached in and worked her hands around the baby until she had a firm hold on its ankles and the back of its neck. Then she turned it slightly and lifted it out through the incision feet first. She laid the infant down across Sam's stomach and cleaned out off her mouth and nose with a sterile gauze pad. Then she showed Jack where to cut the umbilical cord above the clamp. He did as told and then waited while the doctor turned the child over and siphoned the baby's mouth. As soon as she did that, the child began to squall her indignation at the sudden intrusion. Jack's face broke into a big, shit-eating grin, hidden by the mask he wore. 'My daughter sure has a set of lungs on her!' he thought with pride.

A nurse took the baby over to the side of the room, and Jack was asked to leave while they cleaned her up and finished up with Sam. He knew they still had to remove the afterbirth and sew up the incision. Jack went out into the hallway, thinking that everything had happened so fast, it simply didn't seem real! Remembering his vow to notify Janet, Jack used his cell phone to call communications. He asked them to send a message to the SGC, addressing it to General Hammond, Daniel and Janet. Then he sat and waited for news on Sam.

About thirty minutes later...but seemed like hours...Dr. Vernon came over to him.

"Doctor! Is Sam okay?"

"She's fine now. Her blood pressure is in the normal range. She'll be waking up soon, and then you can see her. She will be in quite a bit of pain, and I will keep her partially sedated for the first twenty-four hours. So don't expect her to be very talkative," she warned him.

"Okay. But she's alright, right?"

"She's very alright, General. And so is your daughter. They've got her all cleaned up now. Would you like to hold her?"

"You bet 'cha!" he said, and then he followed her to the nursery.

When he got there he was told to sit in a rocking chair, and then the pediatrics nurse he had spoken to earlier placed his daughter in his arms. The doctor left to attend to other patients, while Jack sat and rocked his new daughter. He decided right then and there that if this was the only child Sam wanted to have with him, that would be okay. At least he had this beautiful little girl. And besides, he never wanted to go through another scare like today. If the experience had taught him anything, it was that living without Sam was simply not an option.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

It hadn't been surprising when Janet had arrived at the hospital bright and early the next morning. And it hadn't been a surprise that Dr. Daniel Jackson had arrived with her. But what had been a surprise was the news they had for Sam and Jack.

After hugs and kisses all around, Janet made an announcement. "We have some news to share with you too! We got married...yesterday," she said quickly, holding up her left hand to show off a wide gold band that was etched with some designs that Sam and Jack couldn't make out from a distance. "It has all these little Egyptian words around it," she explained as she offered her hand for Sam to see. Sam looked at it and smiled.

"You got married!" Jack yelled.

"Eh...the words mean 'eternal love,'" he explained quietly. "We wanted to tell you, but it was kinda sudden," Daniel said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"I'll say it was sudden! I can't believe you two would get married without telling us!" Jack yelled again. Suddenly they all noticed that Sam was crying. Jack grabbed her hand and held it. "Honey?"

"I'm okay. I'm just so happy for you," Sam sobbed, trying to explain her tears. Janet snatched some tissues from the box on the night stand and handed them to her.

"I know it's a shock, honey, but we decided on the spur of the moment," Janet said. "...right after we found out that I'm pregnant," Janet added with a gleam in her eye. With that bombshell the room erupted into joyful chatter, until a nurse brought Sam and Jack's baby back from her check-up. Everyone immediately stopped talking, while Sam asked the nurse if everything was okay.

"She's fine, Mrs. O'Neill. She weighed in a five pound, three ounces at birth. She's lost two ounces...mostly fluids...but she'll put that back on in no time. She's 18 inches long, which, considering her weight, is quite long! I'm betting she'll make the high school basket ball team," the nurse said as Janet reached out to take the baby.

"Gimme my newest God child! Ooooh, Daniel, isn't she just beautiful! Actually, I don't think you're supposed to choose the same God parents for her as you did for Mellie, but I'm not about to try and change your mind, if we're who you want," Janet said as she opened the blanket and peeked inside.

"Yes, we want you and Daniel...traditions be damned!" Jack stated with conviction, stepping over to take a curious look at his daughter. He really hoped the kid would look like Sam, since he figured he wasn't much to look at.

"Thanks, Jack...Sam! To be asked again is really special," Daniel said softly as he looked over Janet's shoulder at the tiny baby. Then he kissed Janet on the side of her neck, and she turned to smile at him, a special sparkle in her dark eyes.

"Oh, General, I think she has your hair!" Janet cried enthusiastically.

"You mean gray?" Jack asked, a perturbed look on his face.

"No, silly! Dark brown like yours was before it turned gray!" Janet said, shaking her head at his foolishness.

Jack really wanted to hold his daughter, but he knew he'd get plenty of time with her later. Hell, he had the rest of her life! ...or his life, which right now he was wishing would be a lot longer than he probably had left. If only he'd asked Carter to marry him a lot sooner. Carter! Geez, where had that come from? He hadn't thought of her as 'Carter' for months now.

"So, Daniel, congratulations!" Jack said, reaching out his index finger to touch the baby's soft cheek.

"Thank you, Jack. Actually Janet and I had been talking about marriage for quite a while."

"I didn't mean on your marriage. I meant for knocking her up," Jack said in his usually colloquial manner. Everyone smiled at his comment but him. "Well, it's just nice to know you've got it in ya, Space Monkey," he added affectionately. No one was absolutely sure what Jack meant, but the other three could tell that he was sincerely happy for his friends.

"Thanks, I think," Daniel replied with a half laugh. "So, have you come up with a name for little princess O'Neill yet?" Daniel asked.

"Actually we're having trouble deciding," Sam said as she looked up at Jack. She had dried her tears, and now her face looked rosy and fresh...much better than it had looked yesterday, Jack thought with relief.

"Yah, I wanna name her after my Grandma O'Neill. Her name was Margaret, but for some reason Sam doesn't like the name," Jack told them. "She's taken a liking to Grace."

"They're both nice names," Janet said diplomatically. She sat on the bed and placed the baby in Sam's arms.

"The name Grace came to me in a dream," Sam said. "It was about a little girl who was lost or something, but now I don't remember what happened."

"See, you don't even know anyone named Grace, so why not give her a family name?" Jack argued.

"Why not combine the two...Grace Margaret O'Neill sounds good to me," Janet suggested.

"Or Margaret Grace O'Neill," Daniel suggested. Sam and Jack just shook their heads.

"How did you choose Malinda's name?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It was just a name that I liked," Sam said softly as she opened the front of her down and lowered one side below her breast. The next sound heard in the room was Daniel clearing his throat as he said he thought they should leave. He headed for the door with Janet following less quickly behind him. She turned and waved as Jack came to sit on Sam's bed.

"There's no need to rush into naming her, you know. See you guys later! We'll be staying at your place until you get home, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course!" And then they were alone with their new baby. Jack sat watching Sam nurse his daughter, entranced by what he was seeing. Sam had always been beautiful to him, but now she was beyond beautiful; she was perfection.

Sam came home from the hospital three days later, but she still had to stay in bed most of the time. Janet and Daniel had stayed until then, baby sitting Mellie and spending their nights in Sam and Jack's bed, while Jack stayed at the hospital with Sam and the new baby. Janet had also come to Tok'ona to work, so part of the time Daniel had taken care of Mellie, and everyone, particularly Janet, was happy to see how easily he took to caring for the child.

Janet's work involved a new computer program that would maintain a very complete medical record of every citizen on Egeria, including all Tok'ra, Jaffa and other races. The program was her idea, and she wanted to make sure her design would run smoothly for those implementing it. When she left for Earth, Janet was carrying the first CD of records, and she was eager to add them to her data base at the SGC.

The rainy season had begun once again, and Jack moved their bed over by the window, so Sam could lean against the pillows and look out at the rain. For some reason that Jack didn't understand, Sam found the view to be restful and soothing. Jack thought it was dreary and depressing, but Sam would stare out at the constant drizzle for hours...even while she was nursing the baby, who he had begun to call 'munchkin'. Every time Jack said it, Sam would give him the evil eye, but still they got no closer to agreeing on a name.

Now that the Tauri and the Tok'ra were equals on Egeria, and the Tok'ra were no longer running from the Goa'uld, Jack thought the Tok'ra should be more open about everything. But they still didn't seem to trust the Tauri, and that really steamed Jack's buns. One day, the week after the baby was born, they got a surprise visit from Jacob Carter, who had been off on some hush-hush Tok'ra mission. When he showed up at their door, Jack had almost slammed it in his face.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked him upon opening the door. Jacob didn't wait to be asked inside. He simply walked right in, causing Jack to take a step backward to get out of his way. "Hey! You can't just come barging in here any time you damn well please!" Jack yelled. Sam, who could hear Jack yelling from the bedroom, called out to him.

"Honey, who is it?"

"Tell my daughter that I'm here to see my grandchildren," he said as he came to a stop in the middle of the living room.

"Go to hell!" Jack said in a low rumble.

"Jack, I've got a right to see my daughter and my grandchildren," he said quietly. "If you want, I can just go on into the bedroom," he suggested.

"How do I know you won't upset her?" Jack asked. "She had a rough time with this one. She's still not over it."

"I heard, and I'm sorry about that. I promise you I won't say or do anything to upset her. Now will you please go tell her I'm here?"

Jack didn't answer, but he did go into the bedroom, where Sam was pulling on her robe. She stood up just as he walked into the room.

"Who is it?"

"It's your father. You don't have to see him, if you don't want to. I can throw him out. Just say the word. Just say it, and he's outa here," Jack said, his tone sounding as though he was begging her.

"No, I want to see him. I need to see him, Jack. I've wanted to talk to him ever since I found out what he did the day of our wedding," she informed him. Tell him to come in," she said as she sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed. Jack didn't like the idea, but he did as she asked. He decided he'd stand outside the room. And if he heard even one harsh word from that asshole, he'd throw his skinny ass out into the street!

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that someone would tell you about the baby," she said before Jacob had a chance to speak.

"I heard you had a hard time. Are you okay?" Jacob asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"And the baby? How is she? May I see her?"

"In a minute. But first I want to know why you won't accept that I love Jack? He's never done anything to hurt me, whereas I... Well, I've done plenty to hurt him...things that I'm very ashamed of, by the way."

"I know that, Sammy. But Martouf was a good match for you, and he loved you a great deal," Jacob assured her.

"I know he did, Dad, but I loved Jack even before I met Martouf. I should never have listened to you. And I shouldn't have let Jack's jealousy drive me away from him. He was right about Martouf; he was out to separate me and Jack from the very beginning. I was a fool to fall for him, when I had everything I ever wanted in Jack. He is a wonderful husband, Dad, and he loves me. He loves us more than you can imagine. He would do anything for Mellie, even though she isn't his natural child. He's a good man, Dad. I don't know why you can't see that."

"I guess I just had such high hopes for you, Sammy. You know it was hard for me after your mother died. I tried to be a good father to you...to guide you in the right direction."

"What you did was try to do my thinking for me. You never let me be bme/b!"

"What are you saying? Are you saying you're sorry you joined the Air Force?"

"There have been times when I was sorry, yes. But it's not just that; I was always trying to please you, Dad. But no matter what I did, you just didn't seem happy with my decisions."

"Sam, that's not true! I'm very proud of your decisions...with the exception of your marriage to that one," he added, tipping his head toward the hallway.

"Why, Dad? Why don't you like Jack?" Sam asked. Jacob sighed and then sat down on the corner of the bed facing the chair where she sat.

"I guess it's because I always pictured you marrying some brilliant scientist, or a senator, or..."

"What about a General, General?" Jack asked as he came into the room. His tone was friendly, for which Sam was grateful.

"No, I never wanted Sammy to marry a military man. Maybe that's what I don't like about you, Jack. You're too much like me," he said with a chuckle. At that remark, Jack's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "But I have to admit that you've changed, Jack. For the better. Retirement seems to agree with you."

"Yah, I like it. Mainly I like having the time to spend with my family."

"See, that's what I never liked about myself; I was always too busy and too single-minded to spend time with my kids when they were growing up," Jacob said with a frown.

"You tried, Dad. It wasn't your fault that your career in the military took you away from home a lot," Sam told him, throwing him a bone.

"It's nice of you to say that, sweetheart, but I know where I failed. And I'm very sorry, honey. I'm sorry to you too, Jack. I never really understood until right now that I was blaming you for the things I did. I guess I just figured you'd make the same mistakes as me, especially with your track record. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I've been a fool...still am one. Can you forgive an old man who was only doing what he thought was best for his only daughter?"

"Yes, Dad. I forgive you," Sam said, her voice choked with emotion. There were tears in her eyes as Jacob stood up and moved to bend over her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. When he turned and walked over to Jack holding out his hand, Jack accepted it willingly.

"Friends?" Jacob asked.

"I'd like that, Jacob," Jack replied sincerely.

Sam was astonished! This was a day she never thought she'd see.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The streets of Tok'ona were crowded with revelers celebrating the three year anniversary of the settling of Egeria, as well as the beginning of the newly established government. People from Earth had been invited too, and for many it was a reunion as well.

Jack and Sam hadn't seen Retired General George Hammond since their wedding almost ten months ago, and they were very glad he had been able to come. Even Jacob Carter had managed to clear his schedule long enough to attend.

"Well, Jack...Sam...you've done me proud. But then I knew you would," George told them. They thought it was odd to see him in civvies, but they were glad he seemed to be enjoying his life outside of the Air Force. Jacob stood there beaming with pride at his daughter and son-in-law. George was really glad to see that his old friend had finally buried the hatchet between him and Jack. There had been many times when Hammond thought that Jacob would drive the two apart. So he was very relieved to see that Jack and Jacob seemed to be getting along just fine now.

"Thank you, Sir. We couldn't have done it without you...or without most of these good folks," Jack said, as he indicated the myriad of people on the stage and below it with the sweep of one large hand.

They were currently standing on a stage that had been set up just for the occasion, and where just minutes ago the current President of the United States, a seemingly likable man named Robert Kinsey, had completed his celebratory speech. There had also been speeches by General Wm. Reynolds, the CO of the Tauri military forces on Egeria; the newly elected Mayor of Tok'ona, Malek of Jarosh; and by Lt. Col. Samantha O'Neill, who had just been elected as Vice-Mayor of Tok'ona.

Much to Jack's dismay, Sam had gone on in length to describe all of the accomplishments of her team of scientists and of the Army Corps of Engineers, who had built every structure on the planet, including a huge airport, a hydro-electric dam, and a wind-powered electric plant larger than any on Earth. Her speech had been quite long, causing Jack to doze off a time or two.

And there had also been a speech from Jack as the first commanding officer of the settlement, although he had kept his remarks much shorter than the other speakers. Jack was really not a man of words, but that fact was well known.

"Let's go get something to drink, George," Jack suggested as everyone headed for the stairs. "I don't know about you, but I could really use something to wet my whistle." George smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder as they made their way down off the stage.

Sam, retired Generals Hammond and O'Neill, and General Reynolds had just said their good-byes to the President, when an excited and very pregnant Janet Frasier-Jackson came running up to the four of them.

"Sam! Jack! Oh, hi Generals! Will you please excuse us, Sirs? Sam, Jack, can I have a minute alone with you," she huffed, obviously out of breath. Daniel had sailed up beside her and grabbed her elbow.

"Honey, slow down! You don't really want to have our baby here on Egeria, do you?" he asked in exasperation, as he hung on to the arm of his wife.

"I'm fine, Daniel. I really need to talk to you two. Come with me," she urged as she grabbed Sam by the arm. Daniel hung on to Janet and Jack did his best to keep up as they weaved in and out of the crowd. Finally they were standing under a tree next to the hospital and away from the throng of people.

"Janet, I didn't even think you'd be here! What on earth is so important?" Sam asked her friend. Sam hadn't really expected to see Janet there because her baby was due any day...or more like any minute. And now here she was running around like a chicken with her head cut off!

"I simply had to tell you this in person. It's Mellie!"

"What! Is she hurt? What's wrong?" Jack almost yelled the words as he grabbed Sam's hand. Sam and Jack had left twenty-six-month old Mellie and eight-month-old Anna Rose O'Neill in the day care center. Was Janet trying to say she'd had some sort of accident?

"No, no, she's fine! I just have to tell you something that's gonna be quite a shock. I know it was to us!" Daniel and Janet were both looking at them in the strangest way, but there was definitely a smile playing at their lips.

"Okay, Janet. Tell us! For cryin' out loud, woman, SPEAK!" Jack did yell this time, and Janet imagined she saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Maybe they should sit down first," Daniel suggested. That was the final straw for Jack, who grabbed Daniel's shirt collar and almost picked him up off the ground by it.

"I swear, Daniel, if one of you doesn't tell us right now, I'm gonna..." Sam and Janet both pulled on Jack's arms, as Janet shouted her news.

"Jack, let go! You're Mellie's father!" Janet looked from Sam's face to Jack's and back again, as Jack released Daniel's shirt from his grip. It was clear by their confused looks that they hadn't quite gotten the message.

"When I was going over some of the blood work-ups that were in the most recent computer update, I noticed that Malinda's blood does not contain any naquada...none at all. As you know, all human-Tok'ra offspring have a small amount of the mineral in their blood, but Mellie doesn't have any! That's when I decided to compare her blood with Anna's."

Jack just stood there with his mouth hanging open, but as usual Sam had questions.

"So when we thought Malinda was early, she really wasn't?" Janet nodded frantically. "So even though I had my period, I was already pregnant?" Janet nodded again. "Then Jack has to be her father!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Mellie and Anna have the same biological parents!" Janet said, jumping up and down. Daniel put his hands on her shoulders, trying to put an end to his wife's bouncing about. She might not care, but he wanted her to have this baby on Earth! ...or at the very least, inside a hospital and not out here in the town square!

"That means they're both ours? As in mine and Sam's?" Jack asked, a look that said the information was finally registering inside his slowly functioning brain.

Sam just nodded. She was too choked up to speak. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her for what Daniel and Janet thought seemed like forever. But they didn't mind; they knew what good news this was, and they were just glad to be the ones to tell them.

When the two finally separated, they turned to their friends and Jack spoke first, which kind of surprised them all.

"Thank you, Janet. I take back all those awful things I said about you being a Napoleonic power monger! You're the best doctor ever! If it wasn't for you, I would never had known I was Mellie's real father!" he shouted, and then he bent down and kissed Janet on the mouth. Then Sam hugged Janet, and Jack hugged Daniel, albeit quickly. Daniel was shocked to see tears in Jack's eyes.

"Thank you...for everything," Sam said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I think we need to go see our girls now." Janet and Daniel nodded and let them go, watching as the two walked hand-in-hand over to the newly completed school building, where their daughters were being watched by volunteer marines and airmen from Earth.

Daniel hustled his wife as quickly as she could waddle, directly to the stargate, where they gated home.

Right before entering the building, Jack pulled Sam around to face him. He needed to say something in private, and he needed to say it right now.

"Sam, I always loved her...even when I didn't know the truth. I want you to believe that," he said softly.

"I believe you, Jack. And I treasure you even more because you are the kind of man who could love someone else's child. You're very special, you know." And then she kissed him...not a passionate kiss, but one that told him just how much she loved and respected him as a person.

"Sam, I know I haven't told you this in so many words, but I forgive you for turning to Martouf. I was being really selfish and stupid, and I know that now. But if I ever do anything that stupid again, I hope you won't look elsewhere for something I'm not. I know that it would be easy to find someone better than me, but I really don't want to lose you, Sam. I know I can be hard to live with, honey, but I love you more than I even thought it was possible to love someone."

"I know you do, Jack. Thank you for telling me how you feel. But you don't have to worry, honey. I don't intend to leave you for anyone else. If you do anything stupid again, I'll just handcuff you to the bed and beat you senseless with that whip you bought me, until you see things my way," she said with a seductive grin.

He had just ordered the whip recently from on on-line, sex toy company, and he'd been eager to have her try it out. But Sam hadn't seemed very interested in it, so the fact that she'd mentioned it had shot an urgent message straight to his groin. And the message said "Get her home right now, you fool!"

"Let's go say 'hello' to the girls, and then how about if we go home for a while by ourselves?" he suggested, as he held open the door to the school. Sam gave him a smirk as she entered ahead of him.

"What do you have in mind, Jack?" she asked him.

"I think we should celebrate our good fortune. ...maybe with those things I ordered from ," he suggested, as he reached out and pinched her ass. Sam swiped his hand away just as they got to the door of the nursery school classroom, where many of the town's children were being cared for, while their parents celebrated.

"Jack, behave! We'll say 'hello' to our daughters, and then I'm gonna make you pay for being such a naughty boy," she hissed. Jack's little general jerked a salute and then settled down to wait patiently.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

From the second floor master bedroom Jack and Sam had a view of the entire valley. The lights of Tok'ona were just beginning to flicker on, as the sun set and the party-goers continued to celebrate the third anniversary of the Tauri-Tok'ra joint venture. The undertaking had been a great success for the Tok'ra people and for the Tauri as well. But what it had meant to Sam and Jack was something only they could fully appreciate.

Sam removed her dress blue jacket and her tie and hung them up in the closet, before joining Jack at the window. He raised a bottle he'd been holding behind his back.

"Madam Vice Mayor, may I pour you a glass of champagne?" Jack asked. Sam wasn't very surprised to see him holding the bottle; she had decided a while ago that nothing about this man should surprise her. He was an enigma and simply the best husband a woman could want!

"Something tells me you were planning this celebration, Jack. Yes, I'll have a glass." She was glad she was no longer nursing; it meant she could indulge in liquor and caffeine now...two things she had missed. He handed her a glass and she sipped the cool amber liquid, the bubbles tickling her nose.

"I did think we'd come home and celebrate your election and the anniversary by ourselves, Sam. But I never expected the other thing. I still can't believe I'm really Mellie's natural father," he said, shaking his head. They'd both been told many times, by people who didn't know about Martouf and Sam, that Malinda had Jack's eyes, but they had just figured her brown eyes were just the more dominant gene. After all, Sam's father and brother both had brown eyes.

"I feel positively embarrassed that I didn't know, Jack. I guess it just shows you that I'm not as smart as you think I am," Sam chuckled, and then she emptied her champagne flute and held it out for more. Jack filled her glass, and as she sipped from it, he began to undress her. First he unbuttoned her blouse and leaned in to taste the porcelain skin over her collar bone, the few light brown freckles sprinkled across her upper chest calling out to him to taste each and every one of them. And he intended to...very soon!

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Sam?" he asked as he brushed his lips down her long, elegant neck and in between her breasts. When he reached her white lace bra he changed directions, placing kisses across the upper swell of her creamy-white mounds, as Sam clutched frantically at his head. And when he yanked down one cup of the bra and licked just the tip of one pink nub, Sam's entire body went into a spasm and she cried out.

"Ahhh! Yes, I think you may... Oh, Jack, please don't tease me like that!" she hissed, pressing her hands firmly to his head, encouraging him to do more.

"What do you want, Sam," he asked as he circled her nipple with his mouth, always close but never giving her what she wanted. Meanwhile his hands were busy unfastening the button and zipper of her skirt. He took a moment to lean down and help her step out of it, before tossing the skirt onto a chair in the corner of the large room.

"What do you want?" he asked again. He liked to hear her talk dirty to him while they made love, but he knew she had to be in the right frame of mind. Jack was hoping the champagne would get her there. He wasn't disappointed.

"I want you to suck my tits, Jack," she ordered firmly, using the same vulgar word for her breasts that Jack often used.

"Okay, I can do that. Let's just get this blouse off you and the bra, Sam, and then I'm gonna suck those little gals until they stand up and yell 'surrender,'" he said with a laugh. He pushed the blouse off her shoulders and held her glass, while she slipped her arms out of the long sleeves. She let the garment drop carelessly to the floor before she reached for her glass and emptied it again.

"More," she said, licking her full lips...leaving them wet and shiny and oh, so inviting. Jack took the glass from her hand, his desire to taste her lips influencing his next move. Instead of obeying her request, he set the glass on the dresser next to the bottle, before pulling her roughly against him. His mouth crushed hers, their lips mashing together harshly in his eagerness to taste her sweetness.

Jack licked her lips with his long tongue, and Sam opened her mouth and let him in, thinking she wished that tongue was somewhere else just now. But this was a good start, and so she went with it, letting him explore her mouth, while her own tongue began to stroke and caress his. They broke apart and gulped in quick breaths of air, before their lips met again. At the same time Jack's hands went around to her back and easily unfastened the clasp of her bra.

Ending the kiss he moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling the straps down her arms, watching as her breasts were revealed to him. She was magnificent! Her two full globes jutted out proudly, their perfect pink centers beckoning to him. He couldn't refuse their call, and so he bent down and placed his mouth over the entire areola of her left breast, just as Sam had taught him to do. And then he sucked...softly at first, but then much harder as he heard Sam's moans of encouragement. He knew how much she liked for him to suck her nipples, and tonight of all nights he was not going to disappoint her! With one hand on her back between her shoulder blades and the other on the swell of her ass, Jack held her close, so he could give her what she wanted.

When both nubs were rosy, swollen, and wet with his saliva, Jack decided it was time to move on to another thing that Sam loved. But first he moved her to the bed. He pulled back the covers and told her to lay down. Then he refilled their champagne glasses and placed his glass on the table next to the bed, while handing the other glass to her. Dressed in only her white satin panties, Sam leaned on one elbow and watched him with hooded eyes. She sipped her champagne as Jack walked around the room, preparing for their night of love making. He left on the one bedside lamp, knowing that tonight, more than any other, he really wanted to see her face.

He got a towel and a bottle of self-warming lubricant from the bathroom, and the box from the closet that contained the items he had ordered on line. He put the box and the towel on the floor next to his side of the bed. Then he came and stood next to where Sam lay. Picking up his glass, he drank half the contents before setting it down again. Next, while Sam watched him, Jack began to undress, slowly removing the shirt and then the trousers, before sitting down on the bed in his undershirt and boxers. He lifted one leg to his knee and was tugging off his sock, when Sam came up behind him on her knees.

She was impatient with Jack's slowness and decided to speed things up a bit. "You are taking way too long, Mister," she complained as she nibbled the back of his neck, her arms draped over his broad shoulders.

It intrigued her that his hair was still dark brown at the back of his head, while the front and sides were mostly silver now. She loved the silver in his hair. She loved the feel of it too, and right now she was enjoying rubbing her nose through the silky hair at his nape, while her hands slid down his sides to the bottom of his white undershirt. She grabbed it and jerked upward, pulling the thing over his head and throwing it to the floor. Then she continued to kiss and nuzzle the back of his neck and head, while her hands wandered over his shoulders and down his chest, tugging at the smattering of brown and silver hairs she found there. In her opinion Jack had just the right amount of chest hair...not too little and not too much.

Suddenly she found herself being pulled around his body and onto his lap, where his lips once again attacked hers. But the kiss was short-lived and left her wanting more.

"No fair, Sam! Now stay where I tell you!" he said as he stood up and turned around to dump her on the bed. Sam crawled backward until her head was on her pillow once again. She giggled as she watched Jack drop his boxers and step out of them. And then he was crawling toward her on all fours. Sam feigned fright, squealing like a school girl. But she yelped for real as Jack pinned her beneath him, his body much heavier and harder than her own. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. He lay there on top of her, chest to chest, hip to hip, and Sam could feel the length of his erection, its length pressed along her labia.

"Are you gonna behave now?" he asked playfully, and Sam nodded her head.

"Uh huh," she said. But there was a playful sparkle in her eyes that said otherwise.

"Good, cause I've got some new toys you don't know about yet. I saved 'em just for today, Sam. I hope you'll like them," he said to her surprised look. 'I know about the whip, but what else did he buy?' she wondered, her excitement growing.

Jack scooted over to the other side of the bed and picked up the box and the bottle of lube. He opened the box and took out a pink satin blind fold with an elastic band.

"A blindfold! Ooooh! Good idea!" she cried, rolling her hips back and forth. He had speculated that Sam might like the idea of being blindfolded, the little minx! So far in their relationship there hadn't been anything she didn't like or wasn't willing to try. Sam waited patiently while Jack covered her eyes.

Once he was certain she couldn't see, he continued. Next came the plastic ties, which he still had from his days of off world exploration. He used them to restrain her hands, fastening her wrists to the headboard above her head, but so her arms were in a relaxed position. He didn't want them to be sore later, when he hoped she'd use that whip on him!

Next Jack knelt beside her hip and hooked his fingers in the elastic of her panties, pulling them down her long legs before flicking the tiny scrap of satin and lace to the floor. Then he knelt between her legs and Sam automatically opened her thighs more, issuing an invitation that he intended to accept...but in a way he hoped she wasn't expecting. He took the other surprise out of the box and spread lube over it.

"Jack, what are you doing down there?" she complained, wiggling her hips impatiently.

"You'll see! Just give me a minute to get this thing ready," he told her.

Knowing how much Sam loved to be fucked both ways at the same time, Jack had bought her a double vibrator, one that would go into her vagina and into her ass hole at the same time. The anal probe wasn't nearly as large as him, but he figured this thing would give her the stimulation she loved, without the possibility of hurting her. Once he was sure it was well-lubricated, Jack told her to lift her legs and to rest them on his shoulders. She did as he asked, but he could sense that she was having qualms about what he might be going to do next.

"Jaack, what are you... OH! she yelped as Jack began to slide the larger probe of the vibrator into her pussy, the bulbous tip moving past her small entrance without too much difficulty. This part was about the same size as him; it was long and thick, and he knew from experience that Sam could take it all.

"Relax, baby," he told her, patting her leg affectionately. "Just relax and hold still now, and pretty soon you're gonna feel really good," Jack promised.

Once the larger penis-shaped part was just barely inside her vagina, Jack worked the tip of the shorter, narrower protuberance into her puckered hole and then gave it a little push, watching Sam's face for her reaction.

"Jeeezus! Jack, what is that?" she chirped. Her thighs automatically moved closer together, and her butt muscles tightened as she reacted to the intrusion. Jack patted her thigh and she relaxed once again, letting her legs fall open.

"It's okay! Now open up and hold still, baby. I'm gonna fuck you both ways at the same time."

Jack gripped the dual vibrator like a gun, one finger between the two shafts as he pushed it slowly inside her, listening and watching for Sam's reaction. He saw her chest rise as she sucked in a big breath of air. Then he pushed in a little harder, once, twice more, and finally both parts were in as far as they could go.

"Okay?" he asked as she smoothed a hand over her belly. She was breathing a lot faster now, and her knees had begun to shake. He was pretty sure she was alright. He just needed to be certain.

"Oh, yeah, really okay. Does it vibrate?" she asked, and Jack threw his head back and roared with laughter. That was his Sam, always thinking.

"Yah sure, you bet'cha!" he replied, still grinning.

With his free hand, Jack turned the dial and felt the thing begin to pulse in his right hand. He immediately began guiding it in and out of her snug passages, while Sam's body began to hum with tension. It wasn't long before she was rocking her hips up and down and telling him to fuck her harder. He complied. It wasn't long before he felt her legs lift a bit from his shoulders as her muscles tensed. And then her back arched up off the bed, as little grunts and groans escaped her lips, her vocalizations gradually morphing into one long keening sound.

Suddenly Sam came harder than he'd ever seen her come before. And a minute later, as he continued to pump the dual vibrator into her ass and pussy at the same time, she came again. He body lifted even higher off the bed as she held onto the bars of the headboard, screaming till he thought his eardrums would break.

At the same time, her legs had clamped together and were gripping his neck in a choke hold that left Jack fighting for air and seeing stars.

TBC

AN: If you would like to read this story and find out more about the ebooks I am writing, please go to my website: stargateforever .com Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Jack almost passed out as Sam responded passionately to the new toy he'd bought her, but he managed to pry her legs apart just in time.

He turned off the dual vibrator and began rubbing her legs, as he crooned sweet nothings to her. Gradually she relaxed down to the mattress, her hands hanging limply from the where they were tied. Figuring she'd gotten the most satisfaction she could tonight out of her new toy, Jack slowly pulled it out of her and tossed it onto the towel he had placed on the floor earlier. Then he crawled up to her head, and using the Swiss Army knife he had put in the box earlier, he cut the plastic ties, releasing her hands. He gently rubbed her wrists, glad to see they were not injured. Finally he removed the blindfold.

Sam gave him one of her one thousand mega-watt smiles. "Wow, Jack! That was a very nice surprise indeed," she purred.

"Thank you, honey. I'm very glad you enjoyed it."

"So...do you want to fuck me now, or do you want your whipping first?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in her best Teal'c impression. At the same time her hands had sneaked down to his groin as he knelt next to her. She laid on her side and cupped his balls in one hand, while the other one squeezed his rigid length.

"Stop it, Sam!" he choked as he grabbed her hands in his. "...or there won't be any fucking, 'cause I'll come in your hand," he informed her. Sam merely gave him a smug smile.

"Okay, then what do you want next, big boy?" she asked, giving his penis one parting squeeze.

"I'll take that fuck now. Get on your knees, wench!" he ordered. He slapped her ass as she turned over. Sam got onto her knees and put her face down on the bed, wiggling her butt provocatively. Jack slapped her ass again, and this time she yelped.

"Ouch! Not so hard, Jack," she hissed.

"Oh, you haven't seen hard yet, baby," he growled as he moved forward between her spread thighs.

He nudged her legs farther apart, and reached into her wet, dripping pussy, his fingers sliding through her copious juices and straight into her hot, silky center. She was wetter than wet, and Jack had a sudden desire to drink from her fountain. Surprising her by suddenly pulling his hand away, he backed up and fell onto his side, turning and maneuvering his body until he was laying on his back with his head between her legs. Then he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her hips down until he could reach her with his mouth. She was literally laying on his face, and Jack couldn't breathe very well, but right now he didn't give a rat's ass! All he wanted was to bury his face in her pussy and lap up all her juicy goodness. And that is exactly what he did!

Soon Sam was up on her elbows and clawing at the bed linens, as Jack drove her to a frenzy with his lips and tongue, licking and sucking her inner and outer lips, while deliberately ignoring her clit. Usually she liked nothing better than to be eaten out by Jack O'Neill, but tonight he was doing his wicked best to drive her frakin crazy with his teasing! Wishing he would stop fooling around and just let her come, Sam let go a streak of swear words, but Jack ignored them. The damned man seemed intent on torturing her to death! She wiggled and she squirmed, trying to get his tongue in the right place. Without meaning to she slammed her pubic bone down hard on his nose, practically breaking it.

Jack recovered nicely from the blow, but he wanted to be certain there would be no more like it. With his hands positioned where her legs met her torso, thumbs near his face and his fingers splayed out over her ass, he took control of her movements, lifting her pelvis and holding her poised for his final approach. Like an F-302 on a suicide mission, Jack dived toward his target with the intention of breaking down all the enemy's defenses. Hitting the 'kill zone' on the first pass, Jack sucked it in between his lips and hung on tight, flicking his tongue over the little enemy stronghold until she was whimpering her surrender. As Sam climaxed all around him, Jack continued to suck her clit, until her body gave up every last secret it possessed.

Sam couldn't believe Jack's stamina tonight. Jack had gotten her off three times, and still he had not sought satisfaction for himself. How could the man be so tough that he could endure such pain and pressure?

"Honey, you must be dying," she whispered against his head as he held her in his arms. He knew what she meant, and he iwas/i at about the farthest point he had ever pushed himself. But he had wanted to make this night special for her, and he suspected that he was succeeding.

"I'm okay, baby, but I think it's time I fucked you," he said in a quaking voice, his self-control just about used up. He really hoped he could hold out a little bit longer, or he was going to come like a teenage boy doing it for the first time!

Sam fell onto her back and opened her legs, and Jack literally rolled with her, landing in between them. While he perched on his elbows and held his torso above hers, Sam reached for his hard cock. Gently she feathered up and down its length with her fingers, before taking hold and guiding the head to her snug hole. Then she opened her legs even wider and grabbed his ass. With her hands clutching his firm butt cheeks, she pulled him toward her.

"No, not yet," he choked. Jack leaned into her with his eyes closed, that first feel of her tight pussy surrounding his swollen, aching member almost more than he could bear.

"Yes, now!" she cried out. She sensed that he was in a great deal of pain, and she wanted to give him what he so desperately needed. She didn't care whether or not she got off again. As far as Sam was concerned, Jack had definitely earned his release...a million times over!

Jack gave in, growling low in his throat as he enjoyed the sweet friction of slipping inside her belly as far as he could go, his balls finally pressing against her perineum. With a passion he could never remember feeling before, Jack began to fly a course straight to the center of her being. He made short quick forays at first, as he pressed one hand to the back of her hip, the other wrapped around her shoulder. One of her legs was clinging to his hip, while the other was laying straight under one of his. The angle was off-center, but it felt damned good. However, the position was better for prolonging rather than finishing, so after a short while Jack changed his position, needing to find completion or die.

Jack wrapped his arms around her body, one hand between her shoulder blades and the other at just above her ass. Her legs came up around his hips and then moved even higher as he continued to pound into her. His heart lept as he felt himself being caressed by her tender flesh, her muscles clamping down on him each time he tried to retreat. And each time he pressed into her again, it felt just like the first time. Sam was tight and supple at the same time, allowing him to add twists and turns and to bump against her walls until she was writhing and moaning, and his heart was pounding in his chest like a freight train...taking them both to places they'd never been before. When he climaxed he nearly did black out, and it was only the soothing, calming words of his wife...his lover...that kept him grounded.

As they lay snuggled under the comforter afterward, looking out the big window at the stars, Jack kissed her forehead and sighed. Sam could tell he was thinking...an act that was not so rare for him these days.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" she asked, leaning her head away from his so she could see those precious dark eyes of his. God, how she loved those eyes!

"Oh, just stuff. Do you remember the night I interrupted your Jell-O wrestling match with that marine? What was his name?"

"Thornton. Of course I remember. So?"

"Yah, Thornton. Didn't like that guy. Did you know he fought dirty?"

"No! Really?" She was giving him an indulgent look, like a parent listening to her child's excuse for not doing his homework.

Jack nodded his head. "Yah, in the first match he wouldn't let the other guy up, even after the whistle blew. He almost pulled the guy's arm out of the socket! And I knew he'd try to pull the same crap on you...or worse."

"So you were trying to keep me from being beaten by a cheat?" she said, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She couldn't believe he was still trying to defend his actions that night! Obviously 'letting go' was not a concept Jack O'Neill grasped!

Jack leaned back a bit so he could see her expression.

"No, I was trying to keep him from hurting you!"

"So you thought he could beat me?"

"If he broke the rules of course he could have. He outweighed you by a hundred pounds, Sam."

"Ahhh, I see. And you didn't think I would have broken a few of the rules myself?"

"Well, I guess that never occurred to me. Would you have?" he asked incredulously.

Suddenly he found himself on his back with a very smug looking Lt. Col. O'Neill sitting astride his chest. Before he knew what was happening, she had his wrists trapped in a pair of manacles that she had attached to the bed. 'Where in the hell did she get those?' he asked himself, as he looked up to see that the center chain went around a slat of the headboard, giving his arms maneuverability.

"I always fight dirty when it's necessary, Jack. You should know that by now," she said as she bent over and bit his earlobe...but not hard enough to draw blood. She wasn't about to cause permanent injury to the man she loved, but hurting him a little sounded like fun! From under her pillow she drew out the whip he had recently purchased for her, flicking it twice against the palm of her hand. It stung, and Sam thought she might like him to use it on her sometime. But tonight she was going to give Jack what he'd asked for!

"Oh, fuck, I don't know if I'm up for anymore tonight," he said seriously. He was a bit tired, and not just from the sex they'd had. It had been a very long day, what with all the preparations for the big party and all.

Sam scooted backward over his body and sat down just below his groin, looking down at his semi-erect penis.

"Hmmm. It looks like the little general might be convinced to stand at attention...with the right kind of stimulation of course. Let's see if I can convince him," she said as she got off his legs. "Get up on your knees and turn around, General. I wanna see that tight ass of yours right here in front of me. Now!" she ordered as she knelt next to him. Jack obediently turned over and got up on his hands and knees. Sam reached between his legs and grabbed him by the balls, giving them a firm squeeze.

Jack's back arched reflexively and he growled at her. "Watch it there, baby, or this game will be over very fast," he warned in a deep voice.

Sam just chuckled as she reared back and let fly with the whip, landing a stinging blow across his firm buttocks. Jack didn't flinch, but Sam bent down and kissed the reddened skin anyway. Then she whipped him again and again, following each blow with a kiss to the red flesh. Jack still hadn't moved a muscle. After the fifth time she reached under his body to feel his penis, pleased to find it hard and pulsing in her hand.

"I think someone likes getting his ass whipped," she said with a smirk in her voice, as she continued to massage his erection with one hand, while rearing back to hit him again.

"Okay! Enough! Unfasten my hands," he choked out, his face red, the veins in his neck distended. Sam quickly complied, not sure if she had gone to far or not. Was he angry? Having a stroke? What?

Jack turned to her and grabbed her arms, throwing her onto her back in the middle of the bed. Then he quickly picked her up by the hips and flipped her over, before falling on top of her, his hard length pressing between the cheeks of her ass.

"And I know someone who likes getting her ass fucked," he growled. And then he grabbed the bottle of lubricant, leaning to one side while he squirted a large amount directly into her asshole.

Sam felt the cold lube inside her ass one second, and in the next second she felt Jack pushing his hot length into her. They had done this many times before , but this time was much more feral...more aggressive. Jack was fucking her harder and with less restraint than ever before, her body pressed into the mattress as his much heavier body pinned her down. His steel-hard erection pummeled her ass with deliciously hard moves that were sending her reeling toward a spectacular climax. She was almost there when she felt his hand slip under her belly, heading straight for her clit. With just a couple of expert manipulations of her swollen bud, Sam came like the explosion of a naquadah reactor. So powerful was her orgasm, that she barely noticed his balls twitching against her ass, as Jack finished right along with her.

Later as they lay spooned together in their rumpled, sex-stained sheets, Jack kissed the back of her neck and sighed. She was almost asleep when she heard him chuckle.

"Okay, now what are you thinking about?" Sam whined in a sleepy voice.

"You really were the hottest thing I've ever seen, Sam," he said softly, his warm breath striking her left ear.

"What? When?"

"When you were covered in all that blue Jell-O. I think I'll send for a couple dozen boxes of the stuff, and we can mix it up in the bathtub," he told her.

Sam snorted. "If you do, I'll be happy to let you explain the requisition to General Reynolds.

"You're on," he replied as he hugged his wife even tighter.

Soon they were both sound asleep.

Fini


End file.
